


Gioco con le divinità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony si è messo in testa di conquistare Thor. Il suo gioco gli riuscirà?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: ThorxTony  
> prompt: spiegazione

Cap.1 Prima mossa  
  


“Hulk è un gigante” borbottò Thor. Si portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò. Tony guardò l’esplosione di una stella blu rappresentata sul suo schermo olografico azzurrino.

“E’ solo una mutazione dovuta ai raggi gamma” rispose. Si leccò le labbra e incrociò le braccia. I muscoli gli premevano contro la maglietta nera degli ACDC.

“Ha aperto un buco nero nella sua anima. Ed ha portato a una fusione tra due razze di Yggdrasil” rispose Thor. Sulla barba gli era rimasta della schiuma bianca della birra. Stark aggrottò le sopracciglia e ghignò.

< Sta cadendo nella mia trappola > pensò.

“Da quando le anime si comportano come le materie stellari?” domandò.

“Quelle che stai guardando sono le esplosioni delle mega-stelle. E lo vedi con i tuoi occhi che le esplosioni provocate dai raggi gamma in quei casi hanno provocato dei buchi neri nello spazio” ribatté Thor. Gettò a terra la tazza mandandola in frantumi.

“Una spiegazione geniale. Mi piacerebbe averne altre da te” rispose Tony. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e se l’infilò. Thor si leccò le labbra e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare le treccine bionde.


	2. Cap.2 Seduzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: ThorxTony  
> prompt: delicatezza

Cap.2 Seduzione  
  
"Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di ospitarmi a casa tu, per ora che Jane è in missione spaziale" borbottò Thor. Afferrò il manico del frigorifero e tirò. Lasciò i segni delle dita nella plastica bianca e staccò lo sportello. Lo lasciò andare di scatto e indietreggiò, incrinando una piastrella. Sospirò, si massaggiò il collo e si chinò. Afferrò una lattina di birra e questa gli esplose tra le mani. Il liquido gli schizzò contro il viso, gocciolandogli dai capelli e dalla barba. Thor si passò la mano sul viso e si mise in ginocchio. Tolse dal frigo il contenitore di prosciutto, lo aprì a metà e ne tirò fuori le fette. Se le portò alla bocca e masticò rumorosamente.  
"Fortunatamente non m'interessa la _delicatezza_ " sussurrò Tony. Thor avvampò e si voltò. Tony si grattò il fianco nudo. Il sudore gli colava lungo gli addominali sotto la cicatrice sul petto. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli castano scuri, sfilandosi gli occhialini da meccanico. Thor deglutì osservando la macchia di olio di motori vicino all'inguine.  
< Mio caro dio del fulmine e del sesso lo so che non sei insensibile neanche agli uomini > rifletté Tony. Ghignò mostrando i denti bianchi.  
"Suvvia, sono abbastanza ricco da potermi permettere di invitare gli amici" sussurrò. Si grattò il mento coperto dalla barba del pizzetto.


	3. Cap.3 Scacco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: ThorxTony  
> prompt: scatola

Cap.3 Scacco  
  
"Ti sei barricato per parecchio in laboratorio" si lamentò Thor. Tony gli porse una scatola di pizza. Thor abbassò il capo e si leccò le labbra.  
"Cos' è questa mio compagno d'armi?" domandò. Tony gli fece l'occhiolino.   
"Voglio farmi perdonare" sussurrò con voce calda. Thor appoggiò la mano sull'elsa del martello. Indietreggiò e si sedette sul divano. Questo si sfondò sotto di lui alzando del fumo.  
"Non darmi quella scatola, la distruggerei" borbottò. Tony si sedette accanto a lui sui resti.  
"Ti dovrei punire, a quel divano Pepper ci teneva" sussurrò. Appoggiò la scatola della pizza sulle gambe di Thor che sentì la superfice di carta bollente.  
"Allora  _Hercules_  dimmi la verità. Perché sorridi persino adesso che sei imbarazzato?" domandò. Thor ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"La mia natura m'impedisce di arrendermi, uomo di metallo. E' per questo che non posso neanche piangere mio fratello". Ammise. Tony gli appoggiò le mani sulle gambe e si sporse.  
"Pointbreack, io posso vedere le lacrime dietro i tuoi sorrisi da lol" sussurrò. Gli baciò il collo e Thor sgranò gli occhi. Tony gli accarezzò la barba dorata.  
"Se tu me lo permetti" sussurrò.


	4. Cap.4 Afrodisiaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Thor, Tony  
> Prompt: Cibo cinese

Cap.4 Afrodisiaco  
  
Tony masticò la liquirizia e socchiuse gli occhi. Accavallò le gambe e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Thor inspirò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Pollo" farfugliò. Tony si mise le mani sulle gambe. La luce della lampada gli illuminava i muscoli nudi e il membro gli premeva contro i boxer.  
"Mi andava cibo cinese, visto che ieri abbiamo fatto italiano" sussurrò seducente.  
"E' pollo" borbottò Thor. Afferrò la ciotola e v'infilò il capo.  
"Allo zenzero, un ottimo afrodisiaco" sussurrò. Thor avvampò e Tony osservò il suo corpo ignudo.  
"Da noi lo sono le corna di pentapalmo, ma non per questo sono buone" ringhiò Thor.  
Tony lo sentì succhiare, masticare rumorosamente e ruttare.  
Gli tolse la ciotola vuota dalle mani e lo guardò leccarsi le labbra, la barba gocciolava macchiando le coperte. Raggiunse il comodino e appoggiò la ciotola sopra un giornale. Si passò la mano tra i capelli e ghignò.  
"Uomo di metallo, non temi che io possa sfondare il tuo talamo, come ho fatto con quello su cui riposavo?" domandò Thor.  
"Non preoccuparti, per quello a cui ci serve il letto, andrebbe bene anche sfondato" mormorò Stark con voce calda. Thor arcuò le sopracciglia e aggrottò la fronte.  
"Non intendo" sussurrò. Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
"Dopo aver mangiato, una gara di bevute e ciò che ci vuole!" gridò. Tony socchiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
< Non potrà fare il finto tonto ancora a lungo> pensò.


	5. Cap.5 La vittoria del mortale

Cap.5 La vittoria del mortale  
  
Tony aprì la porta della camera da letto, socchiuse le iridi castane e piegò il capo di lato. Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro facendo ondeggiare il bordo dei pantaloni neri del completo, la giacca aperta mostrava la camicia bianca su cui risaltava la cravatta verde dalle rifiniture dorate. Sogghignò, allargò le braccia.   
“Allora, come sto?” domandò. Thor si portò la mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò. Allargò le gambe nude strofinandole sopra il letto.   
“Dormi così vestito uomo di metallo?” domandò. Tony avanzò lentamente, la cravatta verde ondeggiava ad ogni passo strofinando sulla camicia; raggiunse Thor e si chinò in avanti.   
“L'ho messo solo per te, in realtà” sussurrò. Thor deglutì e le sue iridi gli divennero liquide.   
“Che desideri ti agitano uomo di metallo?” domandò con voce roca. Tony poggiò un ginocchio sul materasso facendolo piegare di lato, si sporse in avanti e la giacca gli scivolò lungo le spalle.   
“Da quando sei arrivato con i tuoi sorrisi da LOL e i tuoi occhi cupi, con la tua incapacità di far rimanere intera una sedia e la tua genialità in biologia, c'è solo una cosa che desidero” disse. Piegò il capo in avanti avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Thor. Thor strinse i denti e socchiuse le labbra. Tony poggiò le labbra su quelle di Thor, le leccò e vi infilò la lingua sporgendosi maggiormente in avanti con il corpo. Thor mugolò, aprì del tutto la bocca e sentì la lingua dell'altro accarezzare la propria. Strinse con forza gli occhi e rivoli di sudore gli scesero lungo il viso. Mise le mani sulle sue spalle e lo allontanò.   
“N ... no” farfugliò. Tony si leccò le labbra, salì sul letto a gattoni e si sporse in avanti facendo oscillare la cravatta verde.   
“So che ci sono persone che non vuoi tradire” bisbigliò. Lo baciò nuovamente, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla spingendolo verso il basso. Il dio nordico si lasciò sdraiare e mugolò, socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Ti ricordo che sei vestito, uomo di metallo ... oltre che uomo” brontolò. Tony oscillò le caviglie fino a sfilarsi le scarpe, salì sopra Thor tenendo le mani sulle sue spalle e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.   
“Alla prima c'è rimedio, alla seconda non vedo il problema” mormorò. Thor chiuse le gambe e gli appoggiò le ginocchia sull'addome, allontanandolo.   
“Rimedio giovane uomo?” sibilò. Tony sogghignò, slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni e tirò giù la lampo.   
“Rimedio” sussurrò. Thor si voltò e affondò il capo nel cuscino. Il viso era accaldato. Fu avvolto da un'esplosione che lanciò dall'altra parte della stanza il mortale. I vestiti dello Stark si trasformarono in cenere e lui rimase incastrato nel muro.   
“Questi sono veri rimedi” ringhiò il semidio. Tony mugugnò, gemette spingendo le mani contro la parete e si tirò fuori; calcinacci misti a polvere. Si alzò, osservò il proprio corpo nudo e roteò gli occhi sogghignando. Tornò sul letto, gattonò sopra l'asgardiamo e socchiuse le iridi liquide.   
“Adoro la tua delicatezza” mormorò. Thor digrignò i denti facendoli sfregare rumorosamente e cercò di colpirlo con una serie di calci. Deglutì a vuoto vedendo la pelle abbronzata e muscolosa del corpo minuto del midgardiano. Tony sentì una serie di fitte, premette le mani sulle spalle di Thor e lo spinse appoggiando le labbra su quelle dell'altro, le morse forte spingendosi con il proprio corpo nudo contro quello dell'altro. Thor ghignò, sospirò e afferrò per la testa Tony. Gli strinse i capelli e avvicinò il suo viso al proprio. Tony leccò il sangue, sogghignò strofinando il capo contro quello di Thor; i capelli biondi dell'altro gli solleticarono la pelle abbronzata.   
“E perché mai?” sussurrò. Thor sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo il membro pulsare.   
“Il mio corpo ti desidera”. Ammise con voce calda. Espirò dalle narici e gli morse il mento sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue.  
“Ed io assecondo i miei desideri”. Tony ghignò, si strusciò sull'altro e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Nemmeno gli dei mi resistono” mormorò roco. Lo baciò.   
< Ed ho vinto il mio gioco, mio caro semi-dio > pensò.


End file.
